


From Abandonment to True Love

by WixyPagan



Series: Norribeth [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Abandonment, Courting Rituals, F/M, Ignores At World's End, Ignores Dead Man's Chest, Ignores Dead Men Tell No Tales, Ignores On Stranger Tides, Love, Norribeth, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl AU, True Love, courting, stupid welp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WixyPagan/pseuds/WixyPagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodore James Norrington returns to Port Royale after a 3 month long search for Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl to find that Will Turner has abandoned Elizabeth in order to find his fortunes on the sea and left Port Royale aboard the Black Pearl with Jack Sparrow. Due to the gossip and rumors after the incident with the cursed pirates and the further rumors that circulate after Will abandons her a week after all of that, Elizabeth is depressed and is treated like a pariah by the high-class members of Port Royale society.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Commodore's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just having fun with them.
> 
> My first Norribeth fic ever!  
> Also, what Lizzie and Norri don't know is that Will and Jack are fucking. ;)
> 
> I'm sorry if I get anything wrong about the era of time POTC is set in! Please let me know if I do get anything wrong and I'll do my best to fix it!

James stands at the helm of the _Dauntless_ and guides her towards the docks of Port Royale that are near Fort Charles. Once there, Naval sailors toss ropes to the men on the dock to secure the fine Navy ship to the dock, then the gangplank was lowered. James walks down the gangplank first, followed by Lt. Commander Theodore Groves and Lt. Andrew Gillette. James goes to the Fort and writes up his report of the 3 month mission. They hadn’t been able to find Sparrow or the _Pearl_ , but at least that meant there was no loss of life this time due to battle with cursed undead pirates.

Once James has finished his duties at the Fort, he goes to Governor Swann’s home to call upon Elizabeth and her father. James knocks on the door and announces himself. Mullins, the Swann’s new butler, opens the door and allows him to enter the home. 

“Governor and Miss Swann are in the parlor, sir.” Mullins tells James. 

“Thank you,” James replies. Mullins leads the good Commodore into the parlor and announces his arrival to the Swanns. 

“Ah, Commodore! You’ve finally returned to us! Welcome back!” Governor Swann greets him cheerfully. “Please, sit down,” He tells James. 

James smiles kindly at Governor Swann. “Thank you, sir.” He says as he sits on the couch beside Elizabeth, who hasn’t looked up nor greeted James and is looking despondent. “Is everything alright, Miss Swann?” James asks, his brows furrowed in concern for her.

“No, Commodore Norrington, everything is not alright,” Elizabeth says with a sad sigh.


	2. Painful Recounting and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James finds out what happened to Elizabeth while he has been away at sea and Elizabeth realizes the true depth of her feelings for James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone catch the reference to Jane Austen's Persuasion? :)

“The town has been gossiping about what happened to me during the incident with the cursed pirates. They say that I am a ruined and fallen woman,” Elizabeth tells James.

“But that is not at all true! You told your father and I want had occurred about the _Black Pearl_ and that no one touched you in that fashion!” James responds, appalled that the people of Port Royale would be so quick to tarnish Elizabeth’s reputation. 

“They’ve also said that you were smart to break off our engagement even though it pained you to do so. Then, a week after all of that had happened… Will l-left me! He t-told that he was going to go f-find his fortunes on the sea like his father had and left on the _Black Pearl_ with Jack Sparrow,” Elizabeth told him, crying as she spoke. 

James is shocked that Will Turner would do such a thing. He had thought that Turner was a good man who would take care of Elizabeth and would make her happy. He blinks a few times. “I am so sorry that all of this has been happening to you, Elizabeth. Will is a foolish, stupid boy to abandon you,” He tells Elizabeth, daring to use her Christian name. He wraps his arms around her and gently rubs her back to comfort her as Elizabeth cries on his broad shoulder. 

“Elizabeth’s reputation is now in tatters. Our peers in Port Royale have been treating her like a pariah. She’s become depressed and doesn’t leave the house anymore,” Governor Swann morosely tells James. 

“Oh, Elizabeth, that is awful. They are wrong to treat you like this. You did nothing to deserve such treatment,” James tells her. 

“Yes, I do deserve this. I do not act as demure and simpering as the other girls my age do a-and I used you to save Will and I hurt you!” She sobs. 

“I forgive you for hurting me, Elizabeth. You loved Turner and you would not have been happy with me then and I just want you to be happy. You were doing what you could to save Turner and that is admirable that you’d return to a dangerous situation to save another person. You not acting like other girls and women is what I love about you because you are remaining true to who you are. I love you, Elizabeth,” James tells her, smiling lovingly at her. 

Elizabeth sniffles and looks up at James. “You love me? You still love me after all of that?” She asks in surprise. She realizes that she had chosen the wrong suitor after all, that she had merely felt infatuated with Will, and had thought she would get devoted love from Will that James felt for her but that she had feared she would never be able to reciprocate even though she has deeply loved James Norrington as a young woman. She realizes now that her deep love for James has transformed into the same devoted love that he feels for her. 

“Yes, my dearest Elizabeth, I still love you. I have loved none but you,” He replies, cupping her face gently. 

Elizabeth smiles joyfully at his words and places her hand over his. “And I love you, my darling James. I have for a while, but feared not being able to reciprocate my love for you as devotedly as your love for me,” She replies, explaining herself to James. 

“I am overjoyed that you feel the same,” James answers. The couple share a sweet kiss. 

Governor Swann smiles at the couple, hopeful that with James at her side that his daughter will recover and be able to return to society once again.


	3. Permission to Court

5 days after James had called upon the Swanns after his return to Port Royale, he calls upon them again. They are sitting in the parlor drinking tea and conversing.  
“I am terribly sorry that I have not been able to call upon you these past 5 days,” James apologizes.  
“It is quite alright, James. I’m sure things have been hectic at Fort Charles with all of the paperwork you have to do and with Captain Groves’s promotion,” Elizabeth replies, smiling at him. This is the first time she has smiled in a long time.

“Indeed, it has been. How have you been these past 5 days, my dear?” James replies, sipping his tea. 

“I’ve been alright. Though it was difficult being around society again for Groves’s promotion on Thursday, it was better than it could have been with you by my side, James. Also, the gifts you’ve given me cheer me greatly,” Elizabeth answers. 

“I am glad to hear that. Um, Elizabeth, I would like to inquire if you would be willing to allow me to court you again, properly this time?” James asks, fidgeting nervously. The first time he had done so, he’d courted Elizabeth through her father, which he had found displeased Elizabeth when she had found out, and he wants to do things right this time. Some suitors do in fact court their beloved through the parents, but it is not the most common way to court someone. 

Elizabeth takes James’s hand and smiles happily at him, endeared by his nervousness. “Yes, James, I would love to be courted by you,” she replies. Across from the couple, Weatherby Swann smiles wide, feeling most pleased about this. He had never been subtle about wanting Elizabeth and James to be together. 

James rubs her knuckles with his thumb and smiles happily, his sea green eyes gazing at Elizabeth with happy warmth.


	4. Courting, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the necklace that James buys Elizabeth and gives to her as a courting gift: http://jdluvasqee.deviantart.com/art/Norribeth-630934219

The next day, James and Elizabeth began their courtship by walking out together in public. They stop at a jeweler’s shop and browse his wares. While Elizabeth looks at bracelets, James looks at necklaces to find one for her. He sees a single teardrop-shaped gray pearl pendant on a slim silver chain. He smiles softly and points out to the shop owner that he wishes to purchase the pendant. Once the pendant has been purchased and boxed, James walks over to Elizabeth. “Have you found anything you like, my dear?” He asks her.

Elizabeth turns and smiles at James. “I have! This lovely gray pearl bracelet,” She replies while showing him the aforementioned bracelet. She will get James a courting gift, though she figures that he is not one for jewelry. 

“It’s lovely, Elizabeth! Would you like me to purchase it for you?” James responds warmly. 

“Thank you for the offer, James, but I would like to purchase this myself. I’ll let you purchase something else for me, okay?” she replies, smiling. 

“Alright, that is fine with me,” James answers, smiling back. He lovingly gazes at Elizabeth as she goes to purchase the bracelet. 

Once she finishes making her purchase, James and Elizabeth leave the jewelry shop and walk down the street a little ways. James stops and gets the necklace out of its box. “Elizabeth, this is a courting gift for you,” he tells her as he puts the necklace around her neck. His fingers gently brush against her shoulders. 

She looks down at the necklace and smiles wide. “Oh, James, it’s beautiful! Thank you, dearest!” She replies with a wide smile and a loving squeeze of his hand. James smiles back and the couple continues walking down the cobbled street, close to the shops.


	5. Courtship, Part 2

Elizabeth leads James to the tailor’s shop. “What are we doing here, Elizabeth?” James asks, confused since he’s not in need of anything here due to being able to mend his own clothing.

“We’re here so I can get you a fine coat as a courting gift, James,” Elizabeth replies with a grin. 

He grins back. “Of course.” They go to Mr. Andrews, the tailor and owner of the shop, and speak with him about getting James a fine new coat and in what color and type of fabric to get it in. 

Whilst Mr. Andrews takes James back to get his measurements for the new coat, Elizabeth goes and looks at the types of fabrics to determine what kind of fabric would be best for James’s new coat, as well as taking into account the Caribbean heat. She picks out linen fabric in a lovely dusty blue color and then goes to find some embroidery to out on it. She finds wine-colored lace and finds that it matches very well to the dusty blue fabric she picked out. 

James and Mr. Andrews return to the front of the shop and Elizabeth goes to them and shows Mr. Andrews the fabric and embroidery for James’s new coat. “These colors pair very well together,” She tells him. 

Mr. Andrews smiles and nods in agreement. “Indeed, they do, Miss Swann. I’ll be making Commodore Norrington’s new coat right away,” He replies. James smiles. “This is going to be a wonderful coat, Elizabeth! Thank you,” He tells his beloved. Elizabeth stands on tiptoe and kisses James’s cheek. “You’re very welcome, James!” She says. They all go to the counter and Elizabeth pays the tailor for the new coat after he tells her the price it will be. 

Once done, they leave the tailor’s shop and go to Elizabeth’s home for lunch.


	6. Lunch and Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Di' Tu Se Fedele (if anyone can find a better translation, please send it to me or post it in the comments):
> 
> Do you see the furious billows abating  
> and will my beloved be faithfully waiting?  
> She wept when we parted, so sweet and kind-hearted.  
> When tossed by the tempest my vessel is battered,  
> I stay on my course though my spirit is shattered,  
> defying the anger descending on me.  
> Confer with your devils in lightning and thunder  
> and though what you find is the ship going under,  
> no horror will stop me from sailing the sea;  
> no, no, no, no, no horror will stop me sailing the sea.  
> And though what you find is the ship going under,  
> no horror will stop him sailing the sea.  
> I fly with my boat through the wind and the weather,  
> we struggle and suffer the danger together;  
> my ears always ringing with songs I love singing.  
> I sing the old songs that we sang when I met you,  
> your kisses, your laughter, I never forget you  
> nor all of those beautiful things you have said.  
> Now tell me what destiny may have in store  
> and say when the grim reaper will come by and call  
> for no fear and no terror will enter my head;  
> no, no, no, no, no fear and no terror will enter my head.

Once they arrive at the Governor’s home, the couple are led by the butler to the dining table for lunch with Elizabeth’s father. Lunch is a light meal consisting of smoked salmon with herbs and citrus, a side of spinach, a side of roasted red potatoes, and sherbet to cleanse their palates. Elizabeth tells her father of the fine coat she is having made for James as a courting gift. “The colors for James’s coat are lovely, Papa! I picked a nice dusty blue as the main color, like your coat that you wore at James’s promotion ceremony, and wine-colored lace as the accent color. Oh, James will look so handsome in his new coat!” She enthuses, taking a sip of her rosé wine.

“It does indeed sound lovely, Elizabeth! I’m so happy that you and James are happy and that you are smiling again, my dear,” Weatherby replies gladly. James can’t help but blush a bit at Elizabeth’s compliments, unused to remarks about his appearance. He knows that many of the unwed ladies in Port Royal find him handsome, but he has never been told so as directly as Elizabeth had done. He’ll have to get used to it. He swallows his bite of salmon and spinach. “I agree that the new coat Elizabeth commissioned for me will indeed be lovely,” He agrees with a smile. 

Once lunch is over, Elizabeth and James sit in the drawing room, with Weatherby as their chaperone, to spend time together before having to depart to dress for the ball this evening. Elizabeth plays and sings the sea shanty _The Coast of High Barbary_ on the pianoforte to entertain her beloved and her father. 

_Look ahead, look a-stern, ___

_Look the weather in the lee!_

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._

_I see a wreck to windward,_

_And a lofty ship to lee!_

_A-sailing down along_

_The Coast of High Barbary_

_O, are you a pirate_

_Or a man o' war?" cried we._

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._

_"O no! I'm not a pirate_

_But a man-o-war." cried he._

_A-sailing down along_

_The Coast of High Barbary_

_We'll back up our topsails_

_And heave our vessel to._

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._

_For we have got some letters_

_To be carried home by you._

_A-sailing down along_

_The coast of High Barbary._

_For broadside, for broadside_

_They fought all on the main;_

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._

_Until at last the frigate_

_Shot the pirate's mast away._

_A sailing down along_

_The coast of High Barbary._

_With cutlass and gun,_

_O we fought for hours three;_

_Blow high! Blow low! And so sailed we._

_The ship it was their coffin_

_And their grave it was the sea._

_A-sailing down along_

_The coast of High Barbary._

When Elizabeth’s song and playing had ended, her father and beloved applauded. “You play and sing beautifully, Elizabeth,” James compliments, smiling joyfully at Elizabeth. “Thank you, James! Do you have any musical inclinations?” She replies. 

“Yes, I do. I am quite accomplished at playing the violin, the piano, and singing,” He replies. 

“Really? Would you play for us?” Weatherby asks, smiling. 

“Oh, please play for us, James,” Elizabeth says gleefully. She hadn’t known that James had musical inclinations. Perhaps we can play and sing duets. She thinks. 

“Alright, I’ll play for you,” James replies as he rises from his seat on the couch next to Elizabeth, whom had bounded over when James told of his musical talents. He kisses her cheek before walking over to the pianoforte. He plays and sings the aria _Di’ Tu Se Fedele_ from the opera Un Ballo in Maschera. 

_Di' tu se fedele_

_il flutto m'aspetta,_

_se molle di pianto_

_la donna diletta_

_dicendomi addio_

_dicendomi addio_

_tradì l'amor mio,_

_tradì l'amor mio._

_Con lacere vele_

_a l'alma in tempesta,_

_i solchi so franger_

_dell'onda funesta,_

_l'averno ed il cielo_

_irati sfidar,_

_l'averno ed il cielo_

_irati sfidar._

_Sollecita esplora,_

_Divina gli eventi:_

_non possono i fulmin,_

_la rabbia de'venti,_

_la morte, l'amore_

_sviarmi dal mar._

_La morte, l'amore_

_sviarmi dal mar._

_La morte, l'amore_

_sviarmi dal mar._

_Non posson i fulmin,_

_la rabbia de' venti,_

_la mort, l'amor_

_sviarlo dal mar._

_Sull'agile prora_

_che m'agita in grembo,_

_se scosso mi sveglio_

_ai fischi del nembo,_

_ripeto fra'tuoni,_

_ripeto fra'tuoni_

_le dolci canzoni,_

_le dolci canzoni_

_Le dolci canzoni_

_del tetto natio,_

_che i baci ricordan_

_dell'ultimo addio,_

_a tutte raccendon_

_le forze del cor,_

_a tutte raccendon_

_le forze del cor._

_Su, dunque, risuoni_

_La tua profezia,_

_Di' ciò che può sorger_

_dal fato qual sia,_

_nell'anime nostre_

_non entra terror._

_Non entra terror!_

_Nell'anime nostre_

_non entra terror._

_Nell'anime nostre_

_non entra terror._

_Nell'anime nostre_

_non entra terror._

_Nell'anime nostre_

_non entra terror!_

When James had finished singing and playing, Elizabeth and Weatherby applaud. “That was wonderful, James!” He says. 

“Oh, James, that was amazing! You sing magnificently!” Elizabeth enthuses, feeling breathless with hearing the magnificence of James’s dulcet voice lifted in so beautiful an aria. She had never heard James sing before. 

James blushes and smiles at them. “Thank you very much,” He replies. 

“Oh, I hope you’ll sing and play music for us more, dearest James,” Elizabeth tells him. 

“Of course I will, but now I believe we must get ready for the ball tonight,” He responds.


	7. Autumn Ball, Part 1

Elizabeth nods and escorts him to the door, giving him a sweet goodbye kiss. Once he is at his home, James bathes and then when he has dried off, gets dressed in fresh clothes for the ball that evening. Since the ball is leisurely, James does not need to wear his Naval uniform. He is dressed in a cream linen shirt, a pale blue waistcoat, a dark orange linen coat with butter yellow embroidery, fawn-colored breeches, white stockings, and black buckled shoes. He then gets into his carriage and departs for the ball.

Meanwhile at the Governor's mansion, Elizabeth is dressed in a butter yellow dress with beautiful dark orange embroidery throughout and her hair is swept up in a pouf with some of her curled hair framing her face. Elizabeth and her father get into their carriage and go to the Autumn ball that is being held at Mrs. Yvonne Ainsworth‘s home. When they arrive, Elizabeth and Governor Swann greet their hostess and then enter the ballroom. 

James arrives at the ball soon after Governor Swann and Elizabeth had arrived. James enters Mrs. Ainsworth’s home and greets the lady of the house before entering the ballroom. He spots Elizabeth and the Governor by the table of refreshments and walks through the crowd to them. He smiles happily when he is near. “Hello, Governor Swann. Hello, Elizabeth.” James greets them, using her Christian name in public which he can do since they are courting and she has insisted on it.

Elizabeth smiles joyfully upon seeing James. “Hello, James! You look handsome even out of uniform.” She says, appreciating his leisurely attire.  
James blushes at her compliments. “Thank you, dearest. You look lovely in Autumn colors.” He replies.

Her father smiles happily as well, always feeling glad to see Elizabeth and James courting. “Hello, James! You two make a very handsome couple. Your attires match quite well.” He tells them.  
James and Elizabeth smile warmly at Weatherby’s compliments. “Thank you!” They say in unison., giggling after as they realize that they spoke in tandem. The musicians begin playing and many people start dancing. James extends his hand to Elizabeth. “Shall we dance?” He asks her.

Elizabeth takes his hand and nods. “We shall!” She agrees cheerfully. James had always been an excellent dance partner.


	8. Autumn Ball, Part 2

James leads Elizabeth out on the floor and they happily dance three sets together. In between dances, they move about the ballroom and mingle with the other guests at the ball. “This is a wonderful ball!” Elizabeth enthuses to James as they take a turn about the room. 

“Indeed, it is,” He agrees, smiling. “I know that we have already danced three sets already, but I hoping that you and I can have the supper dance together,” James asks her.

Elizabeth smiles even more. “Of course, we can!” She readily agrees.

“Wonderful!” He replies as they stop at the refreshment table once more before the supper dance begins. They each take a drink of the punch and take to the floor for the supper dance.


End file.
